Resistance Rendezvous
by jessiechaos
Summary: Jacob OC /Jeb, This is based on an OC I made in the Forces Trilogy. You don't have to read Forces to enjoy it but you might be a little confused at one part. Pre-Series. Jacob and Jeb get a little alone time and Jacob wants to teach Jeb some new tricks.


Jeb and a few members of the resistance were coming back from a mission late. Everything went exactly as planned, and they even captured a Longcoat for their trouble. Jeb loved it when everything went according to plan, it just filled him with such a since of accomplishment, like his life had meaning again, that things in this world could be right again. Plus it always made him a little horny. He smiled at that.

He was full of energy and knew of the perfect way to release it. He watched as Jacob came out of the main tent in the camp, and Jeb gave him a familiar little smile. Jacob saw the look, smiled back and nodded.

Jeb moved to his tent, quickly gathering the items they would need. He grabbed a blanket, and a small bottle. He smiled as he felt himself getting hard at the future prospect. He then felt a pair of hands brush his hips as a pair of lips nibbled at his neck, causing him to purr lightly.

"Jacob, couldn't you wait just a moment; I was on my way out." Jeb said with a smile.

"No, I want you so badly." Jacob nipped at Jeb's neck, drawing a moan from him.

"Well if you want me, you're going to have to catch me," he said before making his way out his tent. Jacob was on his heals as they made their way from the camp site. It wasn't long after they were both out of ear shot that Jacob grabbed a hold of Jeb pushing him up against the nearest tree. Jeb dropped what he was holding, letting his hands run through Jacob's blond hair, as Jacob moved in to capture Jeb's lips in a passionate kiss. Oh it felt so good and Jeb was on fire.

"I'm going to get you to stay in camp one of these days, it's not like people don't know what we're doing out here." Jacob said with a smirk. Oh and how Jeb loved that smirk, it just drove him wild.

"I don't care if they know, but I rather them not hear us... going at it. This is a private thing and I would like to keep it from prying ears." Jeb explained. Jacob gave Jeb a disapproving look. "What?"

"Going at it? I think you can do better than that, kiddo?" Jeb blushed slightly at that. "Oh yeah, we are going to have to work harder on that." Jacob said before moving his hand between Jeb's legs stroking his erection through his pants, causing Jeb to whimper. "Much harder."

"Oh are we now?" Jeb panted out.

"Yes, I think we need to work on that dirty talk of yours." Jeb just blushed brighter at this. "Oh look at you, all embarrassed, you're almost the color of your scarf." Jacob said rubbing his fingers over the red material. Jeb could tell the wheels where turning in his head as he played with the material and Jeb was not sure if he was going to enjoy it as much as Jacob. So Jeb did the best thing he could think of, distraction. Jeb moved in to capture Jacob's lips with his own kissing the man passionately.

Jacob's hands went to his shoulders, pushing off Jeb's jacket, an over glorified dress shirt really, his father's, one of the few precious things Jeb owned. He felt it slide down his shoulders, and then his back, making him purr with excitement. Jacob's hands then went to his gunbelt, unbuckling it before he pulled it free, letting it also fall to the forest floor. Jeb looked up at Jacob and saw that playful little smile and those playful blue eyes of his. Oh he could lose himself forever looking into the deep blue of his eyes.

Jeb let out a moan, as he felt the button on his pants come undone, and let out a gasp when he felt Jacob's hand slip inside and grasp a hold of his erection, stroking it lightly. Jeb just leaned against the taller man, closing his eyes, beginning to lose himself in the sensation of being touched, in being needed. And then nothing. He felt Jacob's hands leave as well as his support, leaving Jeb gasping and shaky. He slowly opened his hazel eyes, to see Jacob laying the blanket on the forest floor before he was at his side again, moving him to lie down on the blanket.

Jacob was on his lips again, capturing them, devouring them, claiming them as his own. He felt Jacob's hands touching him all over, roaming around, exploring almost desperately. Jeb loved to be dominated over, so completely desired after. It made him feel sexy and powerful that he was the one to do that to him. He didn't even mind the jealousy too much. He flirted; he always did, with other men as well as women. He noticed the heated looks, the possessive stares he got. He drank them up like the sweetest wine, for he knew he would just push him harder, almost desperately the next time he got his hands on him, and Jeb enjoyed every second of it. It was such a wonderful game they played.

Jeb watched as Jacob went to slip off his boots before moving to remove Jeb's pants, exposing him completely. Jacob's eyes now roamed hotly over his body, and he felt himself becoming harder at the action. Jacob's hands went to the scarf, loosening it before removing it from Jeb's neck. Jacob gave Jeb a mischievous look, before he moved to straddle Jeb's hips. He looked down at Jeb, before taking his arms, holding them above his head, before tying them up with the red fabric. Jeb was a little shocked at the action but he allowed it.

"Keep your hands there." Jacob said still holding them above his head. "No matter what." The smirk appeared again causing Jeb to moan out. Jeb then nodded his understanding. Jacob slipped off him so that he was laying on his side, right next to Jeb, his hand roamed over Jeb's body, lifting up his white shirt, so that he can explore the flesh within. And then nothing again.

"Now let's start our lesson." Jacob said.

"What lesson?" Jeb said a little confused.

"Working on that dirty talk of yours." Jacob smirked again, causing Jeb to bite his lip.

"Do we have to, why can't we just...."

"Just what, kiddo? I want to hear you say it."

"Can't we just have sex." he said, with a little blush.

"Yes we can, but I want to spend some time broadening your vocabulary. You like it when I say it to you, and the way it makes you feel. Why don't you try using some of that kind of language for me?" Jacob said with a smile. Jacob was right, it did send a shiver down his spine when Jacob talked to him like that, but still, it was hard not to blush when Jacob said it let alone say it himself.

"Please, Jacob, it's too embarrassing." Jeb said blushing deeper already.

"Which would only make it sweeter when you say them," Jacob said before moving to wrap his hand loosely around Jeb's erection. Jeb moaned at this. "What would you like me to do to you Jeb?" he said before giving Jeb a light squeeze. Jeb licked his now dry lips.

"You know." Jeb blushed more.

Jacob shook his head. "Not until you at least try and say it."

"Take me into your mouth," Jeb said.

Jacob smiled. "That is better, but let's take this one step further," he said stroking Jeb lightly. "That 'me' you're talking about, has a name. Penis, cock, dick," Jacob said hotly into Jeb's ear. "I want to hear you say it." Jeb just blushed brightly.

"I want you to.... suck on my cock." He said his face bright red at this.

"Oh so that is it, you want a blow job, you want me to blow you?" Jeb just nodded. "Say it, Jeb, and I will." Jacob said, almost a horse whisper in his ear as he stroked Jeb again.

"Oh God! Please blow me!" Jeb cried out. Jacob smiled widely at that before me moved down positioning himself between Jeb's legs.

"I want you to watch me, kiddo, so no closing those pretty little eyes of yours," Jacob said before taking Jeb in his hands, licking the tip of his erection, licking up all the drops of pre-cum that had formed there. He heard Jeb gasp out. He was always so vocal and all it did was make Jacob want him more. He looked up locking eyes with Jeb before taking him fully into his mouth.

Jeb just laid there watching as Jacob brought him closer and closer to his peak. He felt his fingers intertwined around the red fabric trying his hardest not to move his hands wanting so desperately to touch Jacob.

Jacob was a master at that and Jeb was his student. They sometimes spent hours pleasuring each other, Jacob teaching what he liked, what to do, when to tease and when to give it his all. What to do to get a man off or just keep him begging for more. Jacob had always loved to hear him beg. He felt Jacob's tongue swirl around him just right.

"Oh God! Jacob, please!" Jeb moaned out, which cause Jacob to moan, the vibration driving Jeb crazy before he picked up his pace, soon causing Jeb to come with a loud moan. Jacob swallowed him down before moving off him.

"Mmm, you taste so sweet, kiddo," he said before he slowly started to remove his shirt as Jeb watched him with hazy eyes. He watched as Jacob removed his boots then pants and at the sight of him, hard and ready for him, Jeb felt his own cock twitch back to life. Jacob smiled at Jeb before grasping him by the hips, moving him until Jeb was on all fours, while Jacob was caressing Jeb's ass. Jeb so desperately wanted to stroke himself, but with his hands still bound, he couldn't. It frustrated him in some ways but excited him in others, so for now, it was good.

When Jeb felt a slick finger around his entrance, it brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He felt the digit enter him and he moaned out, as he felt his erection hard now against his stomach. When he felt the second finger, hitting that sweet spot with him, he couldn't help but push back against them. Jacob let out a laugh.

"So impatient," he whispered out before moving to fully prepare Jeb for him. When he removed his fingers, he heard Jeb whimper and the devilish smile appeared on his face again as he rubbed the lubricant over his hard erection.

"So Jeb, what do you want me to do with you?" Jacob said, lustfully.

"Oh God, Jacob, just take me already," Jeb said no blush whatsoever on his face. That just wouldn't do.

"Take you where?" Jacob said with a laugh. He knew that Jeb knew the words he wanted; it was just getting him to say them. "Jeb, just say it and I will do whatever you want," he said, rubbing the tip of his slicked erection over Jeb's entrance.

"Just take me, screw me, fuck me, God, Jacob, please!" And with a smile, Jacob entered Jeb, taking him fully. Jacob's hands went to Jeb's hips, as he moved within that sweet body of his, causing Jeb to moan out. He started out slow giving Jeb long, deep strokes, causing the boy to whimper beneath him, but he could never last long within that body. It was just, perfect.

When Jacob started to lose control, he let his hand reach around to grasp Jeb's erection, pumping it along with his thrusts. Jeb just cried out at that getting closer to his peak again. Jacob was getting lost, thrusting hard and more frantically. He heard Jeb cry out, spilling himself over the blanket, a familiar name on his lips, too bad it wasn't his own. Jacob came at that, spilling himself within Jeb, with a loud shout.

They both collapsed on the blanket, spent. Jacob just grabbed a hold of Jeb, in a vice grip, not wanting to ever let go. He was sure the boy didn't even know he was saying it, but still, it didn't help his ego to have his lover say someone else's name as he came. But he was sure, in time, that this Adrian would just become a pleasant memory and that he would become the real love in his life. But until then, he would just wait.


End file.
